Vickie
General Information A friend of Rachael who regularly competes in a series of dares with her. She is not present at the party and Derek isn't sure whether she was invited or not. Madison keeps her phone number in her mobile phone and tried to call her several times - without success. Having her and Rachael's phone number allows you to invite her to the party, she will appear outside in the garden. She also has her own DLC story "A Vickie Vixen Valentine" where you two break into Madison's and Ashley's home while they are away. Walkthrough Original Story (v.0.13.3) The rewards for this walkthrough will be handjobs (repeatable for a limited time period) and having sex with her repeatedly. Preparation - Get six bottles of booze (either wine or Natty Lite): living room, chimney room, garage, master bedroom, laundry room, study room or upstairs bathroom. - Get Madisons phone from the master bathroom next to the sink. - Get the painkillers from the master bathroom behind the door. - Get the paper next to the laptop in the study room. - Get the pencil from the desk in the skybed room. - Get the towel from the downstairs bathroom. - Get the cup of coffee from the living room next to Frank's chair. - Get the soda from the fridge. Going for Vickie ''Opportunities: "Hunt for Red's Thermos" & "Frankly I don't Trust you" - Go to Rachael, wait for her to beat Patrick and say that its cool. - Approach Rachael and ask whether she enjoys herself at the party. - Offer her to talk to Frank. - Approach Frank and tell him your completely sober, why he steals from girls and that you can check it. - Hand over six bottles of alcohol and offer to sniff at the thermos. - Go to the cabinet and smell at the Thermos (don't take it!). - Talk to Frank about the Thermos and lie that there is water inside (no benefit if telling the truth). - Hand over the Thermos to Rachael and tell her that you aren't afraid of Frank (Frank should not listen). ''Opportunity: "Vickie Vixen" - Approach Rachael and ask her "Is everything alright?", that you are trustful and that her friend seems to be interesting. - Ask her about her phone number. ''Opportunities: "Smooth Operator - Ashley", "Invasion of Privacy" & "Crack the Code" - Talk to Madison and say that she is doing fine, say that brownie points are the way bakers keep score and say goodbye. - Talk to Ashley, say that she is way hotter than Madison, talk about the resemblance between them and hand over the phone. - Ask what if it was Madisons phone, that you are intrigued and that she can count you in. - Go into the master bedroom, next to the window there is a desk with a mirror. - Click on "use with" to use the gastronomy book, paper and pencil to get the safe combination. - Open the safe in the master bedroom closet and retrieve the diary. - Hand over the diary to Ashley. - Find a private place, open your inventory by pressing "I", select Madison's phone and select "Contacts" to get Vickie's number. ''Opportunities: "Get the Man some Drugs", "Phonegate" & "Fuck Tuesday" - Approach Patrick and hand over the painkillers. - Ask him to borrow his cell phone. - Approach Brittney, ask if she is okay and that her top looks great. - Approach her again and ask for Patricks phone. - Tell Patrick to retrieve the phone from Brittney. - Get either Frank or Madison to beat Patrick and take his bottle of wine. - - Tell Madison that Patrick is trying to clep some stuff. - - Tell Patrick he should watch out Frank, ask how he hides the bottle of wine and tell Frank about it. ''- - If Frank is close by don't take the bottle of wine, instead right click, drag the bottle away from Frank and take it them.'' ''- - If you managed to get the bottle of wine from Patrick during his fight with Rachael, you still need someone to beat him up.'' - Open the pantry door in the kitchen, right click on the kettle, and drag and drop it on the stove. - Use the kettle with the coffee and turn on the stove. - After you hear the kettle sound, click on "use with" and the empty cup. - Hand over the hot coffee to Patrick, tell him that this is Irish coffee and hand it over again. - Wait until he approaches you, approach him and tell him to get the phone. ''Opportunities: "Good Girls Gone Bad" & "Training Day" - Tell Katherine that we use the word "need" outside its intended purpose, ask whether she knows how to hack phones and what she needs to send spoofed messages. - Give her Patrick's phone and follow her into the study room. - Ask Katherine to send a spoofed message from Rachael's number to Vickie. - Invite Vickie to the party. - Meet Vickie outside in the garden, introduce yourself, talk about Rachael and mention that there are a lot of good girls here at the party. - Approach her again, tell her that you are ready and ask for practice. - Ask "So do you come here often?" and "You know, you have a really nice smile". ''Opportunity: "Signs of Affection". - Hand over the blue flower to Ashley. - Approach Vickie again and tell her that you've wowed Ashley. - Join her in the hot tub and talk about her nipple rings. - Tell her that you are ready for the next lesson and remove your boxers by pressing "Y". - Tell her again that you are ready for the next lesson. ''Opportunities: "Return Madison's Phone", "A Change of Heart" & "Ashley's Wet" - Hand over Madison's phone to Madison and ask for a reward; accept to humiliate Ashley. - Ask Ashley why she is distracted, ask how you can help with this beer accident, tell her she is still adorable. - Further tell her that she is hotter than Madison, that she is the co-host of this party, promise to help Brittney. - Ask about the people at the party, ask her to tell you more about them and metion that Derek is great pal. - Hand over the towel and offer to wash her clothes. - Follow her upstairs, close the door of the skybed room and offer her to wash her clothes again. - Go into the laundry room, click on the washer (left) and use with Ashley's clothes. - Approach Ashley and ask if everything is okay, hand over the soda. - Wait a long time until the sound stopps, click on the washer and select open. - Click on "use with" for the dryer and put in Ashley's wet clothes. - After the dryer is finished, open it and return the clothes to Ashley. - Drink the Merlot from Patrick that's still in your inventory. - Ask Ashley for a reward and repeat the blowjob until your character is no longer complaining about his endurance (maybe it helps if you click on Ashley during the blowjob and select "slower" twice or three times). ''** Alternatively you can just drink the wine and masturbate 15 times in a row ** - Go back into the hot tub, remove all your clothes by pressing "Y" and ask Vickie to test you again. - Tell her that you needed some help in beating Frank, click on her, remove her pants and then you can fuck her. Walkthrough A Vickie Vixen Valentine (v.0.13.3) Prologue - Read through your messages and reply "Yeah, definitively". - Walk to the slider door and Vickie will approach you. - Ask whether this is a Valentines date and finish the conversation. - Click on "inspect" for the gutter next to the slider door, click it again and now select "climb". - Go downstairs and unlock the slider door for Vickie. - Tell her to leave the panties off. ''Opportunity: "Shake, Shake, Shake Senora" - Open your inventory by pressing "I", select the catnip and press on shake. - Repeat this in two other rooms. - Go to the chimney room and take a look at the cat picture on the table at the wall next to the slider door (can't click it so just get in front of it until a speech bubble appears). - Go to the kitchen and open the cabinet next to the slider door. - Allergy Medication will fall down, inspect and take it. - Go upstairs and knock at the master bedroom door and open the door. - Approach Vickie in the closet and tell her that you don't smoke. ''Opportunity: "Treasure Grove" - Enter the skybed room and take Ashley's phone from the desk below the bed. - Open your inventory by pressing "I", select her phone and click on "check reminders", repeat this but now select "check texts". - Tell Vickie that you need her tiny hands and follow her into the skybed room. - Tell her that Ashley is college aged and ask her how many films she already made. - Go into the garage and select the orange bin under the motor oil, use it with stach box key. ''Opportunity: "Studio Audience" - Select any option and go into the living room (where Frank's chair is), in front of the TV there is a DVD cover named "The Uncertain". - Click on it and select "read cover", then click on it again and select "open". - Open your inventory and check texts on Ashley's phone twice or three times. - Go into the master bedroom, click on the bed and select "check underneath". - Go back into the garage, select the chocolate in your inventory and select "consume". - Ask her why she never had a good Valentines day, play "Never Have I Ever" with her and accept her additional rule. - Select "Tried to turn a party into an orgy", then "starred in a film called 'Gothic Gangbang 16'", then "There's a way we could both lose right now". - Follow her into the master bedroom, remove your clothes by pressing "Y" and fuck her ''(if you select the blowjob option, you theoretically can fuck her, but my version had a bug that didn't allow for that). Category:Characters Category:Walkthrough